In the meet processing industry much processing is performed whilst a carcass is conveyed along a conveyor line. For automated imaging and cutting steps it is often necessary to remove a carcass from the conveyor to stabilize the carcass for automated processing. This may involve placing the carcass on a trolley, holding the carcass using a robotic arm or placing the carcass on a flat conveyor. This requires additional handling and equipment and may make processing less efficient.
The difficulty with performing operations on a carcass moving on a conveyor is that the carcass my not remain in a stable frame of reference. Typically, a carcass will swing about its centerline. During imaging the movement of the carcass of the path of the conveyor may result in inaccurate or distorted imaging information being captured. The image information may indicate that the carcass is in a certain position with respect to the conveyor but due to swing this position may be different with respect to the conveyor at the cutting station.
During cutting swing of the carcass can present the cutting tool with a moving target to cut. This may also be out of alignment with the imaged information.                Further the force of the tool on the carcass may move the carcass away from its free hanging position.        
These problems have resulted in automated carcass processing steps typically being performed with the carcass removed from the conveyor.
It is an object of the invention to provide a carcass processing system and method which stabilizes the carcass during processing on a conveyor or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.